Motor vehicles are equipped with a plurality of light housings, on the front of the vehicle (headlights or lamp) and the rear of the vehicle (taillights), for example. In order to prevent condensation from forming inside such a light housing, it is common practice to furnish the housings with ventilation openings, which enable an exchange of air between the interior of the housing and the outside atmosphere.
Such arrangements constantly encounter the problem according to which the exchange of air in turn makes it possible for moisture-laden air and dirt particles to get into the interior of the light housing. To address this problem, DE 195 05 207 C2 suggests a ventilation device for a housing with a ventilation opening in which the flow path is directed by guide walls in a labyrinth-like arrangement, so that any condensation which is likely to form occurs in this labyrinth, and is kept away from the interior of the housing.
However, it has been found in practice that particularly under conditions of air with a high moisture content or heavy contaminant load some condensation and/or dirt may still be deposited in the interior of light housings. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide solutions are more effective for minimizing or eliminating penetration of the interior of a light housing by dirt particles and/or condensing moisture.